A Simple Mission
by Apolleh
Summary: Undyne was busy with a mission when Alphys called her to ask for help. Not wanting to upset Alphys, Undyne sends Papyrus in her place. Little did Papyrus know, that a small detour along the way would eventually lead to unexpected results. Pairings: PapyrusXMuffet with small hints of UndyneXAlphys


**Undyne is busy with a mission and calls Papyrus to go and help Alphys. Little did Papyrus know, an encounter along the way would eventually lead to unexpected results.**

 **The story starts off before Frisk falls into the underground, but after the sixth human soul was taken. It will end off shortly after the True Pacifist ending.**

 **Just as a fair warning, this is my first fanfic, and I am not an amazing writer, but I still put a lot of time and effort into this. Criticism is heavily encouraged, but outright hate will be ignored.**

 **Pairings: PapyrusXMuffet , Mentions of UndyneXAlphys**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. If I did, the game would most likely be not nearly as amazing as it already is. If it was though, Papyrus and Muffet would be as canon as Undyne and Alphys.**

* * *

Over in the outskirts of Snowdin, Papyrus was doing his daily rounds. He was going around, recalibrating his puzzles as well as checking to see if his brother was actually doing work for once. ' _AS IF THAT LAZYBONES WOULD BE DOING HIS JOB FOR ONCE. HOW HE MANAGES TO PAY FOR THE HOUSE, I'LL NEVER KNOW.'_ Papyrus thought to himself.

Of course, Papyrus wouldn't dwell on the thought for long as he had a job to do. _'ONE DAY, A HUMAN WILL COME THROUGH. AND THEN I'LL CAPTURE THEM AND FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUA-'_

 _ ***RING* *RING***_ His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He noticed the caller ID showing that it was his mentor, Undyne, calling him, so at least he didn't have to worry about another prank call.

' _OF COURSE MY REFRIGERATOR RUNS, WHAT A SILLY QUESTION!'_

 _ ***RI-**_ "HELLO UNDYNE! HOW NICE OF YOU TO CALL! FOR WHAT REASON WOULD YOU NEED TO CALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus could barely contain his excitement. He always enjoyed talking with people even if he really only talked with his brother Sans and his mentor Undyne.

"Hey Papyrus. I'm calling because I need you to do a favor for me, nothing too troublesome though" Undyne said.

"WOWIE! A GENUINE MISSION! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?" The Skeleton exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement of getting a mission from Undyne.

"Nice enthusiasm! Anyways, Alphys called and said she needs help with something at the Core, but I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I figured you could travel to the Core in the Hotlands in my stead." She explained.

"ALL THE WAY IN THE HOTLANDS? WOW, I CAN'T RECALL THE LAST TIME I'VE BEEN THAT FAR FROM SNOWDIN. REST ASSURED, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCOMPLISH THIS TASK AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN. YOU WON'T REGRET PICKING ME FOR THE JOB!" Papyrus exclaimed with tons of enthusiasm.

"Thanks Papyrus, I know I can count on you to help Alphys with her problem! Well, I have to get back to my mission, hope to hear everything goes well soon. See ya!" Undyne finished before hanging up the phone.

"WELL, GUESS I BETTER GO GET READY!" The excited skeleton exclaimed to no one in particular as he ran home to get ready for his journey.

* * *

"THANKS AGAIN FOR THE RIDE TO THE HOTLANDS!" Papyrus said to the River Person.

"Tra la la. I just do what I do best. Tra la la." The river person stated before riding off.

"ALRIGHT, IF MEMORY SERVES ME CORRECTLY, JUST NORTH FROM HERE IS AN ELEVATOR THAT TAKES ME STRAIGHT TO THE MTT RESORT AND THE CORE." Papyrus stated to no one in particular.

Papyrus proceeded to walk north until he found the elevators. When he got there, he noticed a person waiting right by the elevators. Upon getting a closer look, he realized that he stumbled across the daughter of Grillby. He never really talked to her before, but he recognized her from the few times he stopped by Grillby's to pick up his brother and she happened to be there helping her father. Papyrus figured he could strike up a quick conversation with her before taking the elevator.

"HELLO MS. FIRE! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Papyrus asked. Initially surprised by the sudden outburst, Fuku Fire calmed down upon realizing it was just Papyrus, who she met only a few times while helping out her father.

"Oh hey Papyrus! Been a while since I last saw you. I'm just waiting for a friend before we head off to the MTT resort." Fuku stated. "What brings you here? I thought you only worked in Snowdin?" She proceeded to ask Papyrus.

"WELL UNDYNE WAS BUSY ON A MISSION OF HER OWN , SO SHE HAD CALLED ME AND SENT ME TO HELP DR. ALPHYS WITH SOMETHING INVOLVING THE CORE. I FIGURED I'D TAKE THE ELEVATOR AS IT WOULD TAKE ME DIRECTLY TO THE MTT RESORT AND BY EXTENSION, THE CORE." He explained.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but you're going to have to walk a bit more to get to the core. You see, I'm have no idea what, but something is preventing the elevator from taking you straight to the elevator spot directly next to the resort." She told him. "The closest you can get is by taking the elevator to L3. Meaning that you have to go through one of those steam launcher mazes. I never liked those things, so I have to rely on my friend to get me through safely since the R3 entrance is down." She finished saying.

"I SEE. THAT'S A SHAME THAT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH SUCH A TROUBLING TIME. AT LEAST YOU A HAVE A GOOD FRIEND TO HELP YOU OUT IN YOUR TIME OF NEED. AS FOR ME, I HAVE A MISSION TO DO, SO THIS ISN'T MUCH MORE THAN A MINOR INCONVENIENCE." Papyrus exclaimed.

"WELL, I MUST GO NOW. HOPE YOUR FRIEND SHOWS UP SOON SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP WAITING. IT WAS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN TIME WHEN YOU REACH THE RESORT." He finished saying before starting to walk into the elevator.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again too! And I will have a great time. Hope your mission goes well Papyrus!" She managed to tell him right before the elevator shut and went up to L3.

* * *

The elevator opened up as it reached its destination and Papyrus walked out, ready to head on over to the Core. Upon exiting, the first thing that caught Papyrus' attention was a small stand off to the side of the path with a young woman running the stand. He noticed a sign that read ' _Spider Bake_ _Sale_. _All proceeds go to real spiders.'_

 _"A BAKE SALE? I GUESS I COULD GRAB SOMETHING ALONG THE WAY."_ He thought to himself.

Papyrus then focused his attention to the one running the shop, briefly taking note of her features. She had short black hair tied up with two red ribbons, a small and petite figure, and her skin was a beautiful shade of lavender. But what stood out to him the most was her 5 shining eyes that gazed back at him. Papyrus wouldn't lie, she did look pretty cute.

"Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~" She happily said to her new customer.

"YES, BUT BEFORE I DO THAT, MAY I ASK WHAT THE PRICES ARE?" The skeleton questioned.

"It's 9999g for either a Spider Donut or Spider Cider, dearie~" She told him.

Upon hearing the prices, Papyrus' eyes widened in shock. "9999G?! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SHOPKEEPING, BUT WHAT REASON WOULD YOU HAVE FOR MAKING YOUR GOODS SO EXPENSIVE?!" Papyrus exclaimed, still in complete shock.

Upon hearing his outburst, the shopkeeper's face visibly saddened. Papyrus immediately took notice of this and started panicking.

"OH NO, I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU UPSET. I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT! I WAS JUST CAUGHT BY SURPRISE IS ALL!" The panicking skeleton exclaimed.

"No no, it's alright, dearie~ You didn't do anything wrong." She told him, hoping to calm him down. "I don't think you can help with my situation, but I'll tell you why my prices are so high, dearie~" She said as she closed her eyes and began her story.

"You see, a group of spiders are currently trapped in the Ruins. Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations! Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. That's why I so desperately need the money. I can use the money to rent a heated limo that will pass through Snowdin and help bring the trapped spiders home. So you see, I'm not doing this because of greed, I'm doing this because I just want my spiders to come back home." She finished.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that the skeleton she was talking to had tears in his eyes. "Are you alright, dearie~?" She asked him.

"I'LL BE ALRIGHT, YOUR STORY WAS JUST SO SAD. I WANT TO HELP THOSE POOR SPIDERS IN ANY WAY I POSSIBLY CAN!" The teary-eyed skeleton responded.

"Y-you want to help the spiders?" She asked, just to make sure she heard things correctly.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO HELP! NOBODY DESERVES TO BE SEPARATED FROM THEIR LOVING FAMILY!" Papyrus stated proudly as he wiped his tears.

"Y-you r-really do w-want to help… Oh thank you so much, dearie~!" She exclaimed, barely holding back tears of joy as she flung herself towards the very kind skeleton and wrapped him in a big hug with all of her arms.

Papyrus was shocked by the sudden contact, but returned the hug soon after, having a hard time fighting off the blush on his face. "OF COURSE, I'D NEVER ABANDON SOMEONE IN NEED. YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO HELP YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!" He enthusiastically stated.

Upon registering the skeleton's words, the young woman pulled away, embarrassed by her sudden action, blush evident on her face. "Oh how impolite of me~ I don't even know your name, dearie~" She said, blush still glowing brightly.

Slightly embarrassed of his own impoliteness, Papyrus quickly made sure to make up for his mistake. "THAT'S ALRIGHT, I SHOULD BE BLAMING MYSELF FOR NOT TELLING YOU MY NAME FROM THE START. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL DO MY BEST TO HELP SAVE YOUR FAMILY TRAPPED IN THE RUINS!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Papyrus huh? What a cute name, _Ahuhuhuhu~_ My name's Muffet, dearie~" She told him.

Muffet's comment about his name sounding cute made his dissipating blush glow bright again. Nevertheless, he had made a new friend and looked forward to helping them out. Just as he was about to get started helping his new friend, he remembered why he was in the Hotlands to begin with. "GAAAH! I'M COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE CORE!" Papyrus suddenly screamed out loud. "I'M REALLY SORRY MUFFET, BUT I NEED TO HELP DR. ALPHYS WITH SOMETHING IN THE CORE. BUT I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS I'M DONE I'LL COME BACK AND HELP." He stated proudly.

"I have no doubts you'll come back to help, Papyrus~ You go help Dr. Alphys with the Core. I'll happily wait for your return, dearie~" She told her new friend with a joyful expression on her face.

Just as he was about to run off, he stopped. After stopping, he immediately turned back towards Muffet as he went to grab something from his pockets.

Initially confused as to why Papyrus stopped, she was surprised at what Papyrus pulled out.

"I STILL FEEL BAD ABOUT BEING SO INCONSIDERATE WITH MY EARLIER OUTBURST, SO PLEASE TAKE THE MONEY I CURRENTLY I HAVE ON ME SO YOU'RE CLOSER TO RESCUING YOUR SPIDERS!" Papyrus said as he handed Muffet 4281g.

"But… you aren't getting anything in return, dearie… I couldn't possibly accept your money…" A still shocked Muffet responded.

"PLEASE, I INSIST YOU TAKE IT. YOU AND YOUR SPIDERS NEED IT MORE THAN I DO! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME NOT GETTING NOTHING IN RETURN. THE SATISFACTION OF HELPING TO REUNITE A FAMILY IS REWARDING ENOUGH! SO PLEASE TAKE IT!" Papyrus happily exclaimed, still holding out the money for her to take.

"Oh my~, I've never once met someone nearly as generous as you are, dearie~ If you really are so insistent that I take the money, I guess I have no choice." Muffet said as she hesitantly accepted the money.

"I'M JUST DOING WHAT ANY GOOD PERSON WOULD DO!" Papyrus said. "I'D NEVER LEAVE ANY FRIEND OF MINE TO DEAL WITH THEIR PROBLEMS ALONE! SPEAKING OF WHICH, THIS TIME I LEAVE FOR REAL. AND WHEN I RETURN, WE WILL FIND THE SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEM! SEE YOU SOON, MY FRIEND! THIS TIME FOR REAL!" Papyrus said as he started to walk off.

"I look forward to your return, dearie~ Hope to see you soon as well~!" Muffet told Papyrus as he started walking away. As she watched the generous skeleton head towards the MTT Resort and the Core, she realized how she could raise money to save the spiders. Smiling to herself, she walked back to her stand to put her plan into motion.

* * *

As it turns out, all Alphys needed help with was a boost to reach some of the higher sections of the Core that needed fixing. Normally she had a step ladder to help her reach, but according to Alphys, it "mysteriously vanished."

" _I STILL WONDER WHY ALPHYS LOOKED A BIT SADDENED WHEN SHE SAW ME ENTER? IT'S NOT AS IF SHE NEEDED HELP WITH SOMETHING THAT ONLY UNDYNE COULD DO."_ Papyrus thought to himself as he walked out of the Core.

" _OH WELL, NO USE IN DWELLING ON IT. NOT WHEN I HAVE A NEW FRIEND TO HELP OUT!"_ These were his last thoughts as he picked up the pace and ran back to Muffet's stand.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the stand, Papyrus immediately went up to Muffet so they could discuss how to raise money for the spiders, not knowing she already had a perfect idea.

"I'M BACK, MUFFET!" Papyrus said in his usual boisterous manner. Initially caught off guard by his sudden arrival, Muffet quickly calmed herself down upon realizing it was Papyrus.

"Oh good, you're back, dearie~ I was wondering when you would come back." Muffet said, happy that Papyrus stayed true to his word.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LEAVES A FRIEND TO TACKLE THEIR PROBLEMS ALONE!" Papyrus proudly stated. "SO, HAVE YOU COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS AS TO HOW WE CAN RAISE MONEY?" He questioned.

"As a matter of fact, dearie~ I have come up with a brilliant idea, and you play a key part in it." She said. "After your generous donation, dearie~ I decided to open up a donation box!" She happily told him.

"OH BOY! I HAD NO IDEA I WAS THE INSPIRATION!" An ecstatic Papyrus said.

"BUT WAIT… I THOUGHT YOU SAID I PLAY A KEY PART IN YOUR PLAN?" Papyrus questioned her.

"That's because I wasn't finished dearie~" Papyrus blushed in embarrassment. "I've decided that in order to entice people to actually stop by and donate to our cause, I had to change a few things around here~" She said. "First, I decided to lower the prices of my pastries to 10g for a donut and 30 for cider. Second, I'm going to have a bonus for people who decide to donate by making the pastries half off if they donate at least 30g~" She explained. "Last but not least, the most important part of the plan, and the part where I require your assistance, dearie~ If you'd be willing to do so, I was wondering if you could go around and advertise my stand? I'd be willing to pay you of course~" She explained.

"OF COURSE I'D BE WILLING TO HELP ADVERTISE YOUR STAND! I WON'T ACCEPT PAYMENT THOUGH, YOU NEED THE MONEY MORE THAN I DO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GLADLY ADVERTISE YOUR STAND FOR FREE! SOON YOUR STAND WILL BE CROWDED WITH PEOPLE WANTING TO BUY YOUR WARES AND IT WILL BE ALL THANKS TO MY SKILLFUL ADVERTISING, I PROMISE YOU THAT MY DEAR FRIEND! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BREAKS A PROMISE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus stated without even trying to contain his excitement.

"I know I can count on you to help all the poor trapped spiders, dearie~! As a thank you reward for being such a great help, I prepared you a bag of Spider Donuts to take home with you!" Muffet told him has she handed him a bag full of Spider Donuts.

Papyrus happily accepted the bag that was handed to him. "WELL, IT'S GETTING KINDA LATE, AND I DON'T WANT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER TO WORRY ABOUT ME SO I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE. BUT I PROMISE YOU MUFFET, IN A FEW DAYS, YOUR BUSINESS WILL BE BOOMING!" Papyrus stated to his new friend.

"I'm sure you will do great to help our cause, dearie~! Feel free to stop on by again soon! Your company will always be appreciated! Bye for now~!" Muffet told her new friend. " _Anybody who is as passionate towards spiders as he is will always be welcome to my parlour~"_ She thought to herself.

"I'LL BE BACK WITHIN A FEW DAYS, SO THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME WHILE I'M GONE. SEE YOU AGAIN SOON, MY FRIEND!" Papyrus told her as he began his walk back home, spring in his step over making a new friend. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his brother the good news.

* * *

When he got home, he found his brother lying on the couch, as per usual. Normally he would call out his brother's lazy attitude again, but he was just too happy to care for once.

"hey bro, where were you? i was starting to get worried something happened to ya." Sans said, slightly concerned what took his brother so long to get home.

"NOT TO WORRY SANS, I HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY TODAY!" Papyrus said excitedly. "IT DIDN'T TAKE LONG TO HELP DR. ALPHYS WITH HER PROBLEM. ALL SHE NEEDED ME FOR WAS TO GIVE HER A BOOST SO SHE COULD REACH SOME HIGHER AREAS BECAUSE HER STEP LADDER WAS SUPPOSEDLY MISSING." papyrus told his brother.

" _heh. i bet she was upset that papyrus showed up instead of undyne. poor alphys."_ Sans thought to himself, fully knowing why Alphys called Undyne to begin with. "so if didn't take long, why did it take you so long to get back home?" He asked his brother, still wary that a certain talking flower was putting bad ideas in his head. " _i never did trust those echo flowers."_

"THAT IS A VERY EASY QUESTION TO ANSWER, DEAR BROTHER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE JUST MADE A NEW FRIEND TODAY!" Papyrus finally told his brother the good news.

Still wary, Sans inquired further just to make sure his brother would be in good hands. "if you don't mind me asking, who was it that you met?" Sans asked.

"I'LL TRY TO KEEP THE LONG STORY SHORT." Papyrus began. "I HAD TO TAKE A BIT OF A DETOUR WHEN HEADING TO THE CORE, AND WHEN I DID, I CAME ACROSS A STAND FOR SPIDER PASTRIES. IT WAS RUN BY A YOUNG WOMAN NAMED MUFFET." He said.

Now Sans was fully focused on what Papyrus was saying. " _don't tell me papyrus befriended HER?!"_ Sans thought worriedly. He had only met Muffet a few times, and heard rumors about her. Of course, they were rumors with no facts to back them up, but he was still wary, hoping that his judgement was misplaced and that she treated him well.

"HER PRICES WERE INCREDIBLY HIGH, BUT AFTER SHE TOLD ME WHY HER PRICES WERE HIGH, I VOWED TO HELP HER IN ANY WAY I CAN!" Papyrus continued. "SHORTLY AFTER, I HAD TO LEAVE TO HELP DR. ALPHYS. BUT BEFORE I LEFT, I FELT BAD FOR RUDELY ASKING WHY HER PRICES WERE SO HIGH AND NOT EVEN REMEMBERING TO TELL HER MY NAME, SO I GAVE HER ALL THE MONEY I HAD TO DONATE TO HER CAUSE! AFTER ALL, SHE NEEDS TO RENT A HEATED LIMO TO BRING THE SPIDERS TRAPPED IN THE RUINS HOME SAFELY!" He exclaimed.

Sans' worries increased when Papyrus said he gave all his money away, but the worries lessened upon hearing what the money was going towards. He knew he didn't have to worry too much since he recalled the lady from the Ruins door mentioning spiders trapped trapped there. Hopefully nothing else suspicious happened, otherwise he might have to get involved.

"AFTER I FINISHED UP WITH ALPHYS, I CAME BACK TO HER SO WE COULD BRAINSTORM IDEAS FOR HOW TO RAISE MONEY FOR HER CAUSE. LITTLE DID I KNOW, MY GENEROUS DONATION GAVE HER THE IDEA TO OPEN UP A DONATION BOX. SHE ALSO ASKED ME TO HELP ADVERTISE HER BUSINESS, WHICH I NATURALLY AGREED TO DO. SHE WAS WILLING TO PAY ME TO ADVERTISE, BUT I NATURALLY DENIED THE MONEY WHILE STILL AGREEING TO HELP ADVERTISE HER BUSINESS. AS COMPENSATION FOR MY GOOD HEART, SHE GAVE ME A BAG OF SPIDER DONUTS, FREE OF CHARGE!" Papyrus finished.

"huh… she sounds like a nice person if she willing gave you a whole bag of donuts. i bet you had a TON of fun, a skele-TON." Sans' grin grew wider, fully knowing how Papyrus would react to his pun.

"I'M GOING TO FORGET YOU SAID THAT LAST PART." Papyrus said, slightly annoyed. "aww cmon bro, don't you think i'm...PUNNY?" Sans responded, grin still present on his face.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR DUMB JOKES ANYMORE!" Papyrus said as he went upstairs and into his room, preparing his part in Muffet's plan for tomorrow.

* * *

After a few days of going around Snowdin and Waterfall advertising Muffet's parlour, he decided it was time to pay his friend a visit. He had hoped people had listened to the advertisements and went to Muffet's stand. He could only hope as he reached the Hotlands elevator. Taking it up to L3, Papyrus stepped out when it reached its destination. He looked towards the direction of her stand, and was pleased to see a small line of people hoping to get their hands some spider pastries. After everyone was done buying their share, Papyrus went up to ask Muffet how things have been going.

"IT'S ME AGAIN!" Papyrus stated when he walked up to Muffet.

"There you are, dearie~! i was wondering when you were going to stop by. How have you been?" She said, happy to see the one who made her situation seem hopeful again.

"I'VE BEEN DOING GOOD! MAINLY SPENDING MY TIME GOING AROUND ADVERTISING YOUR PARLOUR. I ASSUME MY ADVERTISING HAS HELPED INCREASE BUSINESS?" Papyrus asked.

"Things have never been better thanks to you, dearie~! Because of your advertising, people have been showing up all over, just to get a taste of my pastries or even just to donate to the cause! Pretty soon, I'll be able to rent that heated limo. And the rescued spiders will get to meet the hero who played a huge role in saving them~!" Muffet happily told him.

Papyrus was honestly shocked at the spider-girl's last sentence. " _ME? A HERO? I HAVEN'T EVEN CAPTURED A HUMAN AND I'M BEING CALLED A HERO! THIS IS TRULY A FORTUNATE TURN OF EVENTS!"_ Papyrus excitedly thought to himself.

"Papyrus, I speak honestly when I say that my spiders and I are truly in your debt." She said. "I know it won't nearly pay back the kindness, but I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together, when we both have free time?" She asked him sincerely.

Papyrus was shocked once again upon hearing her offer. "Y-YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH M-ME?! I M-MEAN, I'D LOVE TO HANG OUT...WITH YOU!" Papyrus was suddenly feeling nervous, yet he had no idea why.

"D-DO YOU H-HAVE A CELLPHONE? WE CAN E-EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO WE BOTH KNOW W-WHEN WE HAVE FREE TIME." He nervously asked, internally yelling at himself to get himself together.

Happy that he accepted her offer, Muffet quickly exchanged numbers with him. Noticing customers waiting patiently behind Papyrus, she didn't want to keep them waiting. At least she got all she wanted to get off her chest in time.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, sweetie~, but I have other customers in line waiting. I'll let you know when I have free time." She told him, not catching the sudden change from calling him dearie to sweetie.

Noticing the other customers behind him waiting patiently, Papyrus felt embarrassed that he didn't realize it sooner. But at least he'd get to hang out with Muffet again soon.

"ALRIGHT THEN, I'M OFF! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON! Papyrus said as he walked away, still feeling a bit nervous after talking to Muffet. He'd have to work on fixing that problem.

* * *

Papyrus and Muffet continued to meet up every now and then. Meeting up in either Hotlands or Waterfall since he knows spiders really hate the cold. Despite what some onlookers would think, their friendship only grew greater and greater. Though as of late, they haven't been able meet up because Papyrus was busy dealing with the human that had just fallen into the underground. He wanted to spend time with his good friend Muffet, but he wanted to keep his human friend safe as they were one of the few people who treated him like a genuine friend. He even managed to get them to befriend Undyne.

From what he had just heard, Muffet had met them as well. According to her, they bought a donut and some cider, and left a very generous donation of 3000g. Needless to say, she was very happy because that donation was more than enough to finally be able to rent that heated limo AND a new bakery. Papyrus couldn't be more happy for her. After that, he convinced her to come meet him and everyone else at Asgore's Castle so they could prevent Asgore and the human from their fated fight. The thought of seeing Muffet again made him feel nervous again. " _I THOUGHT I WAS OVER THAT!"_ Needless to say, he was happy his little flower friend told him ahead of time.

* * *

Everything was still a blur after waking up near the Barrier. Though he was relieved to see that Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk were alright. He was worried about everyone else, especially Muffet, but Frisk reassured him that everyone is okay.

When they all walked outside, they were met with the beautiful sight of the sun setting over the horizon. He was happy to hear that Frisk would be the ambassador for the underground. He was about to volunteer to run ahead and give the humans a good first impression, but he really wanted to see darling Muffet. " _WAIT… DARLING MUFFET? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"_ Papyrus thought to himself as he made the decision to head back and help Muffet retrieve the spiders.

"I'D LOVE TO STAY WITH YOU GUYS, BUT I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DO!" Papyrus told his friends and ran off back into the underground before anybody could ask what he had to do.

"Wonder what's up with him all of a sudden. He seemed a bit nervous as he ran off. Oh well, THAT JUST MEANS I HAVE TO BEAT THE NERVOUSNESS OUT OF HIM!" Undyne proudly exclaimed.

"U-uhm, I don't think i-it's a-anything you n-need to w-worry about, Undyne…" Alphys said as she tried to calm down her now significant other.

"Well, if he's still nervous when he comes back, I can always offer him some tea to calm him down." Asgore said.

"I'm sure our dear friend will be just fine, everyone." Toriel said, trying to reassure her friends...and Asgore.

Frisk gave a little smile, having an idea of where he could have possibly gone to and hopes everything goes well for him.

"whatever my brother is doing is his business. no use in wondering, he'd let us know if he wants to." Sans said, fulling knowing where his brother is heading.

" _i don't know if you realized your true feelings yet, bro. but I hope you realize soon. you deserve to be happy."_ Sans thought to himself.

* * *

As he exited the MTT Resort, Papyrus decided to call Muffet just to make sure that where she was. For reasons he still didn't know, his bones were shaking as he hovered over the call button on Muffet's profile on his phone. " _WHY AM I SO NERVOUS?! I SHOULD HAVE NO REASON TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT TALKING TO MUFFET!"_ He angrily thought to himself as he pressed the call button.

 _ ***RING* *RI-**_ "Hello sweetie~! I was wondering when you would call!" She said over the phone. "A-AH Y-YES! I APOLOGIZE F-FOR NOT CALLING Y-YOU SOONER, MY DEAR MUFFET!" Papyrus said, not catching that he called her 'my dear muffet' this time.

"I W-WAS CALLING BECAUSE I W-WAS WONDERING IF Y-YOU WERE STILL AT YOUR PARLOUR OR IF YOU HAVE ALREADY LEFT FOR THE RUINS?" He asked, still having a hard time keeping his nervousness in check.

"I was just finishing preparations before I headed to the Ruins with the heated limo. Do you want to come with, sweetie?" Muffet asked him.

"O-OF COURSE! I-I'D L-LOVE TO RIDE IN A HEATED LIMO...W-W-WITH Y-Y-OU!" Papyrus barely managed to say, stuttering getting worse at the mention of being with her. "I-I'LL BE THERE S-SOON!" He finished.

"Alright, sweetie~ soon you soon. Ahuhuhuhu~" She said before hanging up the phone.

"WELL, BETTER NOT KEEP H-HER WAITING!" Papyrus said to no one in particular as he went to Muffet's Parlour.

* * *

The limo was pretty big, enough to fit Papyrus, Muffet, and all of her spiders. The entire way to the ruins and back to the Hotlands elevators, Papyrus was noticeably nervous every he talked to Muffet. She asked him if he was alright, but he just brushed it off as being nervous of how the spiders from the ruins would feel about him. He felt really bad about lying to Muffet of all people, but he didn't want to worry her by not having an answer. True be told, while he still didn't know why he was so nervous, he felt as though he almost had the answer.

After returning the rented limo. Papyrus, Muffet, and all the spiders made their way towards where the barrier used to be. Papyrus was caught off guard when Muffet suddenly started holding his hand, but he grew comfortable with it shortly after. When they walked outside, Muffet immediately took in the beautiful scene. Papyrus, noticing this, made sure to not disturb her as she took the view in.

"Sweetie~?" Muffet said, catching his attention.

"YES, MY DEAR MUFFET?" He responded.

"Seeing this view...it reminded me of all the times we spent together. The more I thought about the time we spent together, the more I'm reminded of how truly special you are to me." She confessed, a blush on her face becoming more and more apparent. "The entire time I've known you, you've been there for me. Supporting me at every step. Never giving up on making my dream a reality even back when we barely knew each other."

"Sweetie~, with my dream of reuniting the spider clans becoming a reality, I realized I had another dream that only you can help make a reality…" She said as she inched closer to Papyrus.

"A-AND W-WHAT S-S-SORT OF D-DREAM WOULD T-THAT BE?" Papyrus said, not even trying to hide his nervousness this time as the blush on his face continued to glow brightly.

"Sweetie~, all I want now is….you.." Muffet finished as she wrapped her arms around Papyrus' skeletal frame and pulling him into a long awaited kiss. Very much caught off guard by this, once he fully registered what was happening, he finally found his answer to why he was so nervous around her. Papyrus was in love with Muffet. She was one of very few people to show him that they cared about him. For the longest time it was only his brother and mentor who cared about him. But now he had many more people who cared about him. Though none of them, excluding his dear brother, could even come close to show as much compassion for him as Muffet did. After finally finding his answer, Papyrus returned the hug and kiss as the spiders watched on, cheering for the two new lovers.

After eventually pulling away, the new couple walked forward to where everyone else had gone to, spiders following behind them. They didn't even have to say they loved each other, for their actions and the looks they gave each other were more than enough as they walked towards their new future together.

* * *

 **WHOOO! Finally done with this. It took a few days and turned out way longer than I thought it would, but I am so glad I finally got it done.**

 **I wrote this story because I have recently fell for shipping Muffet and Papyrus together, and decided that I needed to contribute to the small amount of love this ship gets.**

 **I apologize if there are a lot of typos near the end, I started to rush this a bit and I wanted to finish before I fell asleep.**

 **As stated in the beginning, this is my first fanfiction I have ever written, so there are going to be errors in this. Criticism is HIGHLY encouraged, but outright hate is not.**


End file.
